New Girl, New Cat
by Midnight1234
Summary: A teenage Saphira? Eragon with cat ears and a tail? Just what did Angela do now! Oh well, looks like Solembum gets a new friend...
1. New Girl, New Cat

**Hey, guess what guys? I'm starting a story with my friend Shadowdragon! Each of us will write one chapter, then the next one is the other authors. This one's Shadowdragon's!**

**Now, the adventure of New Girl, New Cat begins!**

Eragon had Saphira land behind a large hill a safe distance away from the Varden encampment. They had done so because the last thing either the Rider or dragon wanted was to be bombarded by miracle seekers right after a tiring patrol watching for Empire advancement. The information proved false, but only after several, pain filled hours of sitting in the saddle.

Eragon felt the summer breeze blow fresh on his face. It was simply intoxicating to smell the freshness of the air. Stretching his tired muscles, the Rider settled down on his dragon's scaly back to watch the puffy white clouds drift lazily across the sky.

_Do you think that someday this will all end Saphira? _Eragon asked sincerely. He rarely felt this solemn before.

_One day, Little One. One day, the Oathbreaker will fall, _the great dragoness replied, trying her best to comfort the partner of her heart-and-mind. But she was completely lost when it came towards Eragon's human emotions. They were always so complicated, so confusing it made her head hurt.

Saphira settled down in the green grass. All Saphira wanted to do is to relax and not do anything for a while. The dragon even blew a content puff of smoke from her nostrils, getting a laugh out of her Rider.

After about an hour, Eragon let out a sigh of defeat.

_We should be getting back to Nasuada. We don't want her sending the entire army after us._

Saphira's grumbling chuckle shook the grassy field. But she understood that their time alone was over. Now it was back to being paraded around like zoo animals.

Yet, the dragoness felt quite odd about something. It was like the fire in her belly was flickering in the wind. Something extraordinary was bound to happen, that was for sure. And very quickly.

But Saphira kept the strange feelings to herself, stopping the flow of emotions into her partner. She didn't want to worry Eragon even more.

Her blue-sapphire scales rippled like a river as she stood up on all fours. Then, Saphira stretched out like a cat, yawning and exposing her jagged, dagger-like fangs. Her eyelids drooped sleepily as Eragon sat up.

The dragoness launched herself into the sky once more. But instead of using her wings to pound the air senseless, she simply glided like a bat.

They landed near a cluster of tents that belonged to members of the Council. Guards surrounded the pair, keeping the spectators behind their impenetrable line.

Trying his hardest not to roll his eyes, Eragon walked towards his sleeping quarters. His muscles were tight and taunt from sitting on Saphira's back all day.

Meanwhile, said dragon barely even took a step towards her Rider's temporary home. She lay down again, tiredness settling over her like a coming thunderstorm.

Eragon saw the half-asleep dragoness and smiled. For right now, he didn't care about sleeping like an upper class man. Eragon just wanted to be close to her just as he was on that long ago journey with Brom.

Gazing up at the sky, Eragon stared in wonder. A bright, golden sphere grew in the distance; the moon. The stars lit up the sky like hundreds of dwarven lanterns. A sparkling, dusty cluster of those said stars helped make the night look as if it were caused by a powerful magic.

Sleepy, the Rider leaned on Saphira's side. She felt unnaturally warm in the cool evening air.

Saphira, still awake, draped her bat-like wing over her partner-of-heart-and-mind. She then snaked her head over by Eragon, settling down and eventually falling into a dreamless slumber…

A groan was made audible throughout the Varden camp. Soon, a responding hiss echoed. Catlike-blue eyes blinked in the darkness. Furry paws strode past snoring men to get away from the herbalist who was trying to get the cat to come back to her. Never, never would he return to her.

Solembum picked up even more agility, as Angela was trying to catch up. She was flailing her arms in a rage, like she was spasming uncontrollably.

_I'm done! I'm done with being your test animal mad woman! _The werecat yowled to the odd woman's mind. His dark fur bristled as he remembered the latest experiment. He wouldn't stop croaking for days.

"Come on you old, fat cat! It was an accident! I thought you knew that!" Angela didn't even bother to speak telepathically. Once the soldiers start snoozing, they won't wake up unless they're dragged out of their cots.

_Turning me into a toad wasn't helping your case!_

"Frog!"

Angela stopped mid stride in front of a large tent. Its two occupants were sleeping soundly, and on occasion there was a content snore. Hatching an idea like an egg, the herbalist smiled. She grabbed two clear liquids out of her bag and started to move towards the unconscious forms.

_What are you doing now?_

"Keep your fur on Solembum!" Angela hissed. She didn't want her new subjects to wake.

"If you don't want to test these tonics, I have to find the next best thing."

She went into the tent, unknowingly starting a problem she doesn't know how to fix…

**Hoped you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. Teenager? Cat?

**Ohiya! My turn for the chapter! Yay! Anyway… I don't know, just felt like saying it. Just for a heads up, since I like making chapter names, I don't really know if my dear friend Dragon does, but I'm still going to do it. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NOW OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE!**

* * *

**Teenager? Cat?**

Eragon groaned as he woke up with a groan as his hand instantly flew to his head from the head splitting headache he had. When his hand went to his head, he felt something fuzzy upon his head, confusing him greatly.

"Solembum…" he groaned, opening his eyes sleepily. "Get off my head." he demanded only to get no answer. Confused even more, Eragon sat up and looked at his pillow where he thought the werecat was sleeping on, only to see no Solembum. Even more confused, Eragon scratched his head, getting out of his bed and walking out of his tent to find Saphira.

"Saphira?" he called out, only to stumble over something, falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" something cried out from beneath him. "Eragon, watch out where you're going." That was a girl, a grumpy girl Eragon noted.

Eragon moved away from the girl, now sitting on the ground. The girl was sixteen and a little taller of him. She had long curly bright blonde hair hand soft sapphire blue tips. She glared at Eragon with sapphire blue eyes that kinda looked like dragon eyes. She was a little paler than Eragon and wore dark blue tights, light blue tunic, and black boots.

"Watch where you're going, stumbling over me like that." she grumbled the last part to herself. Eragon tilted his head slightly at her in confusion.

"Um… who are you?" he asked, only making the girl more irritated. Why was she irritated with him? She was the one that decided to get in his way, not the other way around.

"Can't you tell? I'm Saphira you idiot!" she screeched, hitting him on the head. Eragon grabbed ahold to his head, only to feel the fuzzy things again there, but he didn't pay mind to them.

"What's your problem?" he yelled in fury. "And no, you aren't Saphira! Saphira is a dragon! Not a sixteen-year-old!" he growled to her. The girl froze in confusion, and then looked down at herself to get even more confused.

"Wha-? I don't remember being a human. That reminded me, you look like a cat." She handed Eragon a mirror for him to look at. When he glanced at himself, he blinked, then rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. On his head was a pair of dark brown cat ears, whiskers, and a dark brown with a white tip tail swayed lazily behind him.

"Wha?" Was all he could manage to say before he looked back at the girl-supposedly Saphira, but his sleepy mind didn't seem to get the idea that she might just be his dragon-in confusion. The girl stood up with her hands on her hips, her blonde curls swaying slightly as she glared at Eragon.

"Angela must've did something to us." she told him. The gears in Eragon's mind started to turn, comprehending the situation they were in.

"So… you're Saphira, but a sixteen-year-old girl, and I'm half cat?" he asked, Saphira giving him a hand. He took the hand and stood up, Saphira smirking lightly at him.

"Bingo." she said, tapping the tip of his nose, making him scrunch up his face for a second. "I knew you were stupid when you just woke up, but I didn't know you were this stupid." Saphira sighed, crossing her arms with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey, at lease I don't get dunk easily." he shout back, making her growl in annoyance.

"Would you just let that go? I didn't mean too, heck, I even apologized!" Saphira glowered, baring her teeth from her dragon instinct. Eragon shook his head, ears going flat against his head as he also bared his fangs at Saphira.

"No I won't! You almost crushed me!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This isn't the time to be arguing over this, come on, let's go kill Angela after we get the antidote to fix this problem." Saphira grunted. Eragon dropped his arms with a shrug as his expression turned to calm.

"Sure, on the way, can we get fish? I'm in a huge mood for some salmon right about now." Saphira smiled at him, scratching him in-between the ears, making him purr.

"Sure, Let's get you the biggest salmon they have!" she promised as they made their way to the market.

"Yay!" Eragon purred, smiling as Saphira continued to scratch him in-between the ears.


End file.
